Ghost
by darkhearted101
Summary: Fang is a ghost hunter. He gets a call from a client with their hardest job yet. Will he survive? Will he, the predator, fall in love with the prey? Read to find out. This is only my second story, so I beg you, please read and review! Rated T for ghosts and slightly scary and dark parts. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Fang POV

I am a hunter. A ghost hunter, to be exact. I am the head of my group, and I am called Fang. I am named after the first ghost that I ever hunted. It had super sharp teeth. Also, the name just kinda fits me. I am 16, and so is my second in command, Iggy. The other kids are Ella (15), Nudge (12), Gazzy (10). and Angel (9).

"Fang!" you might think. "That is so irresponsible, letting little kids try to hunt ghosts, and get nightmares instead!" I know the capabilities of my own crew. Believe it or not, they are experts.

So anyway, we had just finished a job with a house being haunted by the ghost of a murderer, when we got another call.

"Hello? Is this Fang Walker, ghost hunter?" a slightly nasally voice questioned on the other end of the line.

"Yes this is. Who or what is haunting you?" I said bored. I knew the drill. They call, explain while I zone out, and then they tell me the address and I hang up.

"We are being haunted by a ghost. We do not know its gender or have any clues to who it was before. All we know is that it can turn solid at times. It has pushed me down the stairs twice already! The address is [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][], and please hurry! It's driving my wife and I mad!"

"On my way." I replied, and turned to the back of the truck. "So, guys, up for another capture? This one's tricky." All my friends in the backseat cheered. They love a good challenge.

About 30 minutes later, we arrived at the house. We went inside to scout around before the hunt. Inside, we met a man named Jeb, who had called us, and his wife, Anne.

"I'm so glad that you could make it!" Anne said. "It has been driving us crazy!"

"Glad to be of assistance." I peered around, looking for any sign of paranormal activity. A movement at the top of the staircase caught my eye. It was a door, slowly creaking closed. "Up there!" I shouted to my crew. We ran up the stairs and flung open the door. There was nothing there!

I went downstairs to the Batchelders. "Is it possible that you could stay at a hotel for a week? We only work at night."

"Of course, Fang. Anything to be rid of that pest! Oh, a word of advice, it mostly roots around in our bedroom while we're away." Anne said determinedly. We watched them as they packed up and evacuated the house. I smiled evilly as they left.

"Alright! Get settled in, and then get ready to bust some ghost heads!" Everyone cheered, but then I heard someone gasp. It was Ella. Iggy ran to her and comforted her. "What's wrong baby? I'll protect you."

I snorted. Iggy and Ella were a recent couple, and now he was way overprotective.

Ella shivered. "I- I thought that I saw someone standing there. Right next to Fang. It was staring at him!"

Everyone's eyes immediately shot to me. I did a slow 360°. There was nothing there. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

Well, that complicated things. I kinda hoped that we wouldn't run into any trouble on the first night, and that we could just relax, but I should have known that we wouldn't get a break. Don't get me wrong, I love hunting ghosts. I just want some peace now and then though. And don't underestimate Ella either. She may seem jumpy, but once she sets her mind to something, she will accomplish it.

"Ok, we're gonna have to start early today. Ella, you take the hallways. Iggy, well… Iggy, you go with her. Nudge can take on the first floor, Gazzy takes the second, and Angel can take the Living Room and Dining Room. I'll take the master bedroom." I instructed. "It's the room where they saw it the most."

We split up, and scouted around. On my way to the Master Bedroom, I was tripped on my way up the stairs by the ghost. I fell back, and everyone stared at me.

"You ok?" Gazzy asked.

"I'm–ow! Fine." I rubbed my back, as I had landed really hard on it. "Keep going." I got up and walked up the stairs again, keeping a tight grip on the banister. "And watch out for stairs!"

As I entered the Master Bedroom, The door slammed twice behind me, then opened. Now, I'm pretty brave, but even I get scared sometimes. I backed up, only to find myself roughly slammed against the wall. I crumpled to the floor, seeing stars, because my head hit the wall pretty hard. As I peered through my haze, I saw a girl standing there. She had brown hair and chocolatey eyes. She was actually quite beautiful, despite being almost see-through. I snapped out of my haze immediately. "What the-"

She grabbed me and smacked my head against the wall. I slumped down, slowly falling into unconsciousness and watched everything fade to gray.


	2. Chapter 2

**Max: Hi people! So, Olivia is sick today, so I-**

 **Gazzy: *coughs***

 **Max: Ok, Gazzy stole the computer, and we decided to publish this chapter before she's done, because, well, she owes us something, and we decided that is would be this.**

 **Nudge: So, like, enjoy the story!**

Iggy POV

"Fang! Where are you? This isn't funny. Come out!" I yelled. 4 hours ago, Fang went to explore the Master bedrooms, and never came out.

"Fang! Please!" Angel screamed, almost in tears. She adored Fang. She looked to him as sort of a role model, someone to look up to and obey.

Suddenly, I heard a scream. It was Nudge! I followed the sound of her voice, which led straight into the Master Bedroom. Somehow, she had managed to unlock the closet door, which needed a key, and open it. Inside, Fang was slumped against the far wall with blood matting the hair on the back of his head.

"Oh shoot!" I said. I dragged him out of the closet and onto the bed. "Crap, crap, crap. Come on, wake up man!" He was unresponsive. Nudge put her head on his chest.

"He has a pulse, so we know that he's still alive. He probably needs rest, and bandages." She said, relieved. I ran downstairs to get some cloth. Surprisingly, all of the medical supplies were already laid out on the kitchen counter.

"I thought you might need them." A voice whispered from behind me. I whirled around, but there was nothing there. I grabbed the supplies and ran, hearing a girl's carefree laugh behind me. I stumbled into the bedroom, and collapsed on the floor. Why did I feel so dizzy? I had seen ghosts before, and heard them too, but never been physically hurt by one. I mean, I have, but by it pushing something on us, not by it actually hurting us itself, like a physical being! I had to admit, even I was spooked.

"Iggy, are you alright?" Ella's worried voice snapped me back to reality.

"Yea, I'm ok." I accepted her help in getting up. Amazingly, Fang was already sitting up.

He groaned and said, "How long was I out?"

"It's been 4 hours. And-" I hesitated. "And I heard her."

"You did? I saw her." He winced and put a hand on the back of his head. "She had brown hair and chocolaty eyes. Actually, she was beautif-" He turned red and stopped. "Forget that I said that."

While Nudge dressed his wound, everyone pestered us with questions. "How did she knock you out?" "How are you still alive?" "Did you have any cool dreams while you were out?" We all looked at Gazzy on that last one. "What? I'm allowed to wonder, aren't I?" We couldn't argue with that, and Fang said, "You know, I did have a cool dream. You weren't part of the ghost hunting team!" Gazzy socked him in the shoulder while the rest of us burst out laughing. The laughter echoed through the dark house, lifting everyone's spirits.

Max POV

Stupid ghost hunters. They always ruin everything! I had gravely injured the last captain of the last team, but….. I don't know why I couldn't this time. Their captain is about my age (Even though I'm dead) and he had these eyes that were as black as midnight, and they looked like they could see everything. Anyway, they shouldn't be exterminating me, they should be exterminating my parents! The ones who killed me. I looked normal, except I had a bullet hole through my leg, from where I had bled to death. My parents were still alive, living in this house, even. The house they murdered me. That's the only reason that I was here! To haunt them, get revenge. They had brought an endless number of ghost hunters here, all of them dead or gravelly injured, courtesy of moi. I didn't want to kill them, but sometimes I couldn't control myself, they were just so ugly with their scars and tattoos, it just made me mad. Suddenly I heard laughter. Laughter! Those dumb kids were laughing! People that I had almost killed, were laughing! Well, they need lifted spirits. Tonight's gonna be a tough night to catch me!


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I've read a lot of reviews, and it turns out that people actually like this! YESSS! I guess that I'm not a horrible writer. I'm still mad at Max and Gazzy and Iggy and Fang and all, for stealing my computer, but oh well. People liked it, so no harm done. So here's chapter 3!**

Fang POV

"Let's go." I said to my team. "It's probably in there, waiting for us. Be on your guard." My head still ached from being slammed against the concrete wall. And by a girl! I mean, I'm not one of those people who is like, 'Oh, you're a girl, you're so weak and helpless', but I thought that I could defend myself against one, and not just be made a complete fool of! To say the least, I was completely humiliated. My crew would never let me forget this. I hoped that I would be clear-headed enough to find a ghost tonight. My head throbbed when I Iooked to far up or down. suddenly, I saw movement at the top of the stairs. "Up there!" I yelled. "Don't let it get away!" Everyone's eyes shot up to where I was pointing. They sprang into action. They sprinted up the stairs, me and Iggy in the lead. It ran into the bedroom, and we followed it. But suddenly, the door closed behind Iggy and I. A trap!

"Shoot!" Iggy yelled. "Oh god, it's gonna kill us! We should have seen that coming!" The others raced the door and started banging on it, screaming our names.

I wanted to yell back, say that we were ok, but suddenly, the spirit, just, appeared there. Iggy and I immediately froze. It floated towards us, and as I studied it, sorry, her, I realized that she had a small hole through her left leg, with blood marks running off the leg. I concluded that she'd died from a gunshot wound. It didn't look enough to die from, until I studied her more. Some ghosts had a little bit of color, and so did she, but her face and all of her skin that I could see was very, very pale, even for a ghost. I guess that she was murdered, because anyone could have survived a tiny little wound like that, unless they were bled out on purpose. She floated towards us and again, (Don't judge!) I couldn't help noticing that she was actually very pretty. Her brown hair framed her face perfectly, and- wait, I was going to die! Why was I looking at how pretty my murderer was? Was I crazy?

Suddenly, she solidified, and dropped to the floor. She got up and started walking, like someone alive would! Oh shoot! Yep, she was going to kill me. Iggy turned to run and ran face first into a wall. He shrieked and fell. Ella, from the other side of the door, made more desperate attempts to get through, as she probably thought that Iggy was dying. The ghost kept going forward, until she was right in front of me. I would like to say that I faced her without flinching, and captured her then and there, but the truth was, I ran from her and also ran into a wall. I fell into a sitting position, clutching my bloody nose. "Ow!" I yelled, still trying to crawl away from her, backwards, I bumped into the bed, right next to Iggy.

Then the strangest thing happened. She flicked her hand, and all of the blood disappeared from my face, and my nose instantly healed. Oh, Jeez. Did she want all of her victims in good shape before she killed them? Oh, god, oh god, oh god. I didn't want to die this young! I was only sixteen! Come to think of it, the ghost looked 16 too… Oh stop it Fang!

The ghost came right up to me, so that our noses were almost touching, and I flinched. But this time, I didn't run. I pressed my back against the bedpost, hoping that she would make my death quick and painless, although it would be surprising if she did. But she did something even more surprising.

She kissed me.

As soon as her lips touched mine, I could feel my brain shorting out. It was only for 1 or 2 seconds, really, but it felt like forever. Wait….. she what? It never happened like this! They'd always get up in my face, and brag about how no one would ever be able to catch them, and then…... we'd catch them. But this, this was crazy.

As soon as she pulled away, she looked as surprised as I was. She looked at Iggy, who was frozen in horror, staring at both me and her, and whimpering. It might sound funny, but when you are fearing for your life, and just got kissed by your possible murderer, you aren't really thinking of that. So anyway, she looked at me again and smiled, like we were sharing a private joke. Then, she dissolved, and the door sprang open.

Ella POV

The door sprang open right as we were in a team effort to break it down, so we all tumbled to the floor. We found Iggy staring at Fang and trying to stand, but failing miserably. Fang was breathing raggedly, and staring at this one spot in the room. We all got up and ran to them. Fang was still staring at the spot, and wouldn't budge. Instead of wasting my time on an unresponsive Fang, I immediately went to help Iggy, along with Gazzy. I helped him up, but he kept staring at Fang, then the spot that Fang was staring.

"Iggy, what did she do!? Tell me!" I screamed, shaking him.

He snapped out of it, but still couldn't form words "She…he…."

I looked over at Fang, who still hadn't snapped out of it. He was staring around, completely oblivious to everything that was happening around him. Finally, after Nudge shook him harder than anyone, he snapped out of it. "Fang, what happened?" He stared at her, like a shell. "She- she kissed me." he muttered.

We all gaped at him. "SHE WHAT!?" we all yelled in unison. He had a lot of explaining to do.

Max POV

Why the heck did I kiss him? I shouldn't have, but yet I did. I guess, he was just so, so, oh I can't really describe what he was like. Aghhhhhhhhh! My afterlife is so difficult! I wish that I hadn't, but I am also glad that I did. He was trying to be more grown up than he actually is, taking care of all those other kids. I guess, I was trying to tell him that it was ok to, I don't know, lose responsibility for a little bit? No that just sounds wrong. Ughh, ok, fine. I guess, I kissed him because I liked him. But why? He was trying to kill me! Again, I mean. I need to think about a lot of things. Before I go to sleep. It's almost morning, and then they will probably try to booby trap the house. I need to prepare for tomorrow night.

 **Ok, folks! In the hope of getting more reviews, I will pose a question at the end of every chapter. So, question time!**

 **Whose your favorite Maximum Ride character? I doesn't have to be one of the main characters. Guest reviews are welcome too!**

 **See you next time, Olivia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: So, I am getting really attatched to writing Fanfiction. So, Anyone else want to do the disclaimer?**

 **Gazzy: I'll do it! So, Olivia doesn't own Maximum Ride,she just owns this amazing plot.**

 **Nudge: Hey, you're forgetting something!**

 **Me: Oh yeah! So, just for the sake of it, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to undercovernerd12 because they asked me to. And the answers that I recieved to the question of the chapter last time were... Iggy, Gazzy, Max, Fang, and Ter Borcht. If you have any questions about this, read the reviews or message me.**

Fang POV

As me and my Gang set up traps (The classics, like wires and flour) I couldn't help thinking about the kiss. Why did she kiss me? Did she like me? More importantly, did I like her?

"Hey! Earth to Fang!" Iggy shouted, waving his arms in front of my face and snapping me out of my stupor. I sighed in annoyance and turned away. He must have noticed a weird look on my face as I thought about the ghost. He got an evil-looking grin.

"Yo, folks! Fang's got a crush on the undead!" He yelled, causing everyone to snicker.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

I opened my mouth to yell back, and I realized that there was an easier way to end this.

I socked Iggy in the stomach.

Now, I had never hit, insulted, or even raised a hand to harm my gang, but at that moment I was serious. I stood there, proud, until I realized what I'd done.

"Oh, shoot!" I said. "I'm so sorry Ig. Are you o-" I started.

"NO, I am not ok!" He yelled, cutting me off. "If she means so much to you that you would punch your best friend since kindergarten as hard as you could, then go! Go with her! She must mean so much more to you than us, since you #$^*#% punched me!" He was furious.

"Iggy, maybe you should calm down." Ella said in a soothing voice, but she looked at me with fear. Did I really have that much power? Maybe they were overreacting. Yeah, tha- Oh my God is that blood? D-Did I make Iggy bleed? I looked down at my fist. My silver skull ring was dotted with blood. Oh, shoot. Crap, crap, crap. I looked at Iggy in a panic. He stared at me with hard, cold eyes, with traces of pain in them. Then he looked away and clutched his stomach.

I whipped around to look at my crew, and they all stepped away from me. I looked at them all individually, but my eyes lingered on Angel. She was staring at me with both frightened and defiant eyes. Oh, no. Not Angel. Now she hated me, and she shouldn't have seen me overreact like that. Now she was probably scared of me.

I turned around and ran out of the room.

* * *

I sat on the master bedroom, holding my head in my hands. Why me? Did I have to punch Iggy that hard?

"What's wrong?" A voice said. I whipped around. It was the ghost! But I wasn't scared of her anymore. I sighed and turned back around.

"My friend hates me because I punched him because he was teasing me about kissing you." I muttered the last part. She came and sat next to me on the bed. Oh, boy.

"You shouldn't let them boss you around like that." She said. "You _are_ their leader."

"Yeah, I know. What's your name, anyway?" I questioned.

"Maximum. Maximum Ride. But just call me Max. My parents murdered me by shooting me once and purposely bleeding me out. It took me days to die, so I was just lying there in pain, waiting to die for a week or two." She said dejectedly.

"Jeez! That's horrible! Who are your parents?"

She bit her lip and stared at the ground. "On second thought, don't tell me. Wait till you can trust someone to tell them a secret. She nodded, obviously happy that I wasn't forcing her.

"So, what do you want to do until your friends calm down?"

"Uh…" I blushed. Wait, me blushing? Stupid Fang! She smirked. She leaned over and kissed me again. But this time, I kissed her back. Time didn't matter for a few minutes, because all that I was thinking was "Whoa."

We were deepening the kiss when the door burst open. We sprang apart to behold the bewildered faces of my gang, staring at us.

Then Iggy cried out, "There's the ghost! Kill it!" He leveled a special ectoplasm or whatever destroying gun, and leveled it at the ghost. Then he pulled the trigger.

"No!" I shouted, and jumped in front of her. The blast hit me really forcefully, and I blacked out. For the second time in a week. Yippee. The last thing I saw was both Max and Iggy rushing towards me, with horrified looks on their faces.

Iggy POV

Ok, so maybe I overreacted. It was only a tiny cut from the ring. But what I did to Fang? That was unforgiveable. When he jumped in front of the blast, I realized my mistake. I dropped the gun and went to push him out of the way, but I was too late. I could only watch as the blast ripped through him, shredding his shirt and creating long, deep gashes on his arms and legs. And when the ghost girl ran towards him, and I also walked in on them kissing, maybe I should have realized that they really liked each other, maybe even loved each other. I would never forgive myself if Fang died, which, at this point, was very, very likely.

 **New question!**

 **Do you like Imagine Dragons? If so, what is you're fav song of theirs?**

 **Review PLEASE!**

 **Love you guys! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi guys! I really like writing this story, so I decided to spend my whole week writing it.**

 **Fang: Sure you did.**

 **Me: Ok, maybe I skipped 1 or 2 days, but so what? It's done now, and people are reading it. Anyway, the answers I got from the last question were: Radioactive, Demons, On Top of the World, Polaroid, Bleeding Out, Battle Cry, and Warriors. Happy reading!**

* * *

Max POV

Oh, why did I have to kiss him? Now he was literally minutes away from death. You might think, "Max, wouldn't it be good if Fang was dead? Then he would be with you!" Well, yes but I couldn't bear killing him before his time. Also, I don't want him to have to go through all the pain of leaving his friends and not being able to leave the place that he died. And the only reason I could turn solid was because I…... well, I really don't know. All I know is that 1 in a million ghosts can do it. So, he wouldn't be able to kiss me, or fist bump his friends, or hug that little girl that he was so fond of. It would be bad.

Anyway, I was kneeling on the floor, in solid form, over Fang, who was bleeding from a million gashes on his arms and legs. His friends just stared, horrified. Except the guy who fired, who was kneeling next to me, trying to help stop the bleeding.

I glared at him. "Get back!" I screamed at him, and he looked at me with surprise. "Yes, I can talk." I sneered. "And since you were the one that fired the gun or whatever, I say that you won't help me at all." I glared at him for a few seconds longer, then burst in to tears. Me? Crying? Wow, Fang was really messing with my mind.

He didn't oblige, and instead, motioned all of the other kids over, who ripped off hems of t-shirts and leggings to try and cover the gashes. But it wasn't working, because blood kept seeping out and covering the floor. I used my powers to blast them all back, and then dried my tears, snapped my fingers, and disappeared, along with Fang. But it might all be in vain, because I might not even be able to heal these wounds.

Iggy POV

When she disappeared with Fang, I think I blacked out. However, it was only for a few seconds, because everyone else was panicking. They were running around and screaming. Except Ella. She stared at me with betrayal in her eyes. Oh, Jeez. She probably thought I meant to kill Fang, because of how worked up I was earlier. Wait, not kill. Fang couldn't die. He wouldn't die. If he died, I would kill myself, and then kill him again. Anyway, so Ella was looking at me with betrayal and hatred in her eyes. She probably hated me for doing that to Fang. I hurried over to her.

"Ella, I-" I started

"Don't even speak to me." she snapped. "I shouldn't have even let you fire that gun. What was I thinking?" she pushed me away. "I don't want to speak to you ever again!"

I stared at her, mouth agape. "B-but we're a team! We need to stick together!"

"You should have thought of that before you killed Fang. We're breaking up, and no, we cannot just be friends. I hate you, James Igneous Griffiths. And that's final!"

I ran out of the room, trying to hold back the tears and sobs that were threatening to burst out and destroy me. I tripped on the stairs and fell, cracking my head on the bottom. Well, everyone hated me now, so I was probably going to die. Oh well. _I deserve it_.

Fang POV

Pain. That's all I felt. I drifted in and out of consciousness, wishing that it would be over soon. My thoughts were a jumble of faces, thoughts, and pain. Mostly pain. Oh, God. I think that I'm dying. If that happens, I hope that it's soon.

Suddenly, the pain started to ease away. I forced my eyes open, and then squinted to see. Someone sat in front of me, with a face like an angel and long, chocolaty brown hair. Is this heaven?  
"Fang? Fang, can you hear me?" she called.

Fang. _Fang._ Oh yeah, that was my name. I hunted ghosts, and ended up falling head over heels for one. I was a disgrace to the ghost hunting world. And that girl…that girl, her name is…... Max. Maximum. Yeah, that's it.

"Fang, how do you feel?" I tried to sit up, but she pushed me back down. "You can't sit up! Your wounds will all reopen, and you could die!" I reluctantly lay back down.

"I feel like I just got run over by a bulldozer, hacked to pieces with a knife, and put back together." I groaned. "In short, I feel horrible."

"At least you can feel. That means you're not dying." She sounded relieved. "That's good. But I took you…somewhere, where your friends will never ever find us until we come out."

"Where are we?" I asked.

She sighed. "In my room. My parents hated me, so they made a secret room behind the bookshelf where they would drop food in 2 times a day, and they wouldn't have to see my face at all. I have a private bathroom, and one bed."

She kept talking to me, telling me about her life. I started to drift off, but she snapped me out of it by shaking me. Not too hard, but not very soft either. "Ow! What was that for?" I winced.

"You can't go to sleep!" she sounded panicked.

"And why not?"

"Because…because you might never wake up. I fixed most of your wounds, but I couldn't fix the biggest ones, because I don't have very much healing power. Only fighting and mild healing power." She looked at me sadly. "I could never bear it if you died, because you might not become a ghost, and even if you did, you probably wouldn't be able to turn solid or have powers like I do." A single tear rolled down her cheek, and then she wiped it away. "I'll put you on the bed now, but only so your comfortable, and I'll tell you when you're well enough to go to sleep."

She waved her hand, and suddenly I was lying on the bed. She put me in a semi-sitting position, so I could sort of see the room. It had dark green walls, and the bed had a black comforter and purple pillow. As I looked, I heard a yell from outside the room.

"What was that?" I tried to get up, but she pushed me back down.

"I'll go check. You stay put." She floated through the wall, as I waited for news. A few minutes later, she burst back inside.

"Fang? It's bad." She was panicking.

"What? What is it?" I said, barely able to restrain myself from jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

"Iggy, well…..he's dying." She said. "And no one is going to help him."

* * *

 **Oooooo, cliffhanger! So, new question!**

 **If you could date anyone, a real person or a fictional character, who would it be?**

 **Review PLEASE! Oh, and anyone who is reading this is officially deemed awesome by me, Olivia. Sayonara!**


	6. Discontinuing

**Hi guys, i am honestly sorry. I dont really know where this fanfic went, and i dont know what to do with it. it was a bad idea in the first place, so i am discontinuing it. if anyone wants to pick it up, then PM me. Again, im sorry and if anyone does pick it up, then please keep it pg. thanks!**


End file.
